


iRun away

by MelsGrciia



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsGrciia/pseuds/MelsGrciia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edited version of iTake the what if challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	iRun away

The wind was blowing slightly, the start of the summer was coming soon and the weather was nice enough to be outside not really bothering to wear a sweater. And there she was, the blue-eyed blond girl sitting alone at the courtyard.  
Her mind was surrounded by the thoughts of recent eventsat school´s lock-in, her best friend Carly Shay the person that knew her the most, the one that was like her real sister, (Melanie didn´t count, cause she wasn´t even in Seattle), tried to set her up with Brad the new kid at school, the iCarly intern, the great fudge maker… Even when she made clear not to like him that way, And speaking people she didn´t like that way. The´re was iCarly´s tech producer Fredward Benson.

Ever since the start of their friend-hate relationship, the blond has made her personal goal to crush and destroy every one of the brunette boy´s dreams, and has cause no other than physical and emotional pain to him. And yet there he was, trying to be a good friend and set her up with a good guy, and what did she do? call him a dweeb and bolted out to the courtyard. What Carly nor Freddie knew was that the app was accurate on its reading, and she indeed was in love. Just not in love with Brad. "Stupid bike messenger" She sighted. A couple of weeks ago while making a skit for the show a bike messenged passed by looking too happy for her liking. "they´re not supposed to be this happy" She tought, and looked at Freddie who was typing on his PearPhone and humming a song she could not recognize. A smile crept to her face as the perfect plan to kill two birds on one shot crept to her devious mind.  
She took Freddie´s arm and shoved him to the bike messenger. The poor guy was sent flying to the other side of the street, while Freddie got pushed against a red hydrant. The right side of her face hit the hydrant pretty hard, and he fell next to it moaning in pain and holding his right ear. Sam bent over his face to add the final touch on her master plan, when something caught her attention. Freddie´s eyebrowns were knitted over his eyes that were now tightly shut. His hair was tousled and sticking on different directions, finally she took a glance of his lipsthey looked pink, full and soft. Her mind went back to The night at the firescape and the eight most amazing minutes of her pathetic 14 year old´s life. 

After that day it was realy ard for her to ignore the brunette, and be mean to him. Before that day she would beat him up on a daily basis, call him ridiculous names laugh about about it then left, but nowevery time she looked at him she would get lost in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she would fantasize about runing her hand all over his perfectly combed hair, and most difficult of all, everytime he was around, shoe would look for something to eat. Not because she was hungry as she would argue with him, just to stop herself from jump on him and kiss him, long and hard.  
"Love works on mysterious ways Sammy, it comes when you less expect it, and from the person you never dream of.." the word Daniel Puckett (her fater), once said when she questioned him about the weird relationship with her mother ran right through her mind.

"Why him though?" she wondered out loud, he was dorky, a tech geek, a momma´s boy, she wasn´t anything like the boys she´d dated before, he was just geeky nubbish Freddie Benson. "he´s changed" a voice on her head told her, "He is not the same scawny little nerd I used to pick on".  
"he stands up for himself" the voice argued "he´s not so dorky anymore, he looks kinda hot nowadays" she scoffed at the last thought.

"You know, everyone is worried that you haven´t showed up in a while" a voice interrupted the thoughts of the blue eyed girl. "Nah, they´re just relieved I haven´t done anything bad" she replied, Brad smiled and sat next to her, 

"You know I´m a good listener, if something is bothering you, I´m here.." he trailed off, Sam took a deep breath and looked aside "It´s complicated.." She replied.

Brad took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "Try me" he said with a smile, the blond sighted, wondering wether she should tll him or not.  
After a few moments she spoke "Carly thinks I like you" She said softly. "She is trying to play matchmaker with us" she said embarrassed. 

Brad chuckled lightly. Sam looked at him her eyebrown raised "Sorry but I just remembered how she tried to let us alone at the cafeteria" Sam laughed along. Remembering about the "two-headed frog" story Carly and Freddie came up with. 

"yeah the dork´s excuse was pretty dumb" Her laughter died abruptly at the mention of the brunette tech producer, she felt a pain on her chest and grew quiet. Brad noticed how Sam got nervous at the mention of Freddie, and sighted "For how long have you been in love with him?" he asked looking serious, Sam stared at him wide eyed, her mouth was slightly open in surprise.

He chuckled at her reaction, "You know before I became intern of iCarly, I used to watch the show. It was pretty obvious that you had a crush on the guy" he let go of her hand and stood up to face her. 

"I donn-" she tried to argue but was was cut off by the blond guy "Come on Sam, you´re know as an abrasive meat lover bully, you´re going to tell me that out of the blue you´re not like that anymore?"

she was taken by surprise at Brad´s rant "Ever since we started working on the project you´ve been nothing but nice and helpful. And I can tell that is not you, and the time we went to the movies?" he asked and threw his arms up in desperation.

"It was like I wasn´t even there" Sam cringed at the hurt on Brad´s voice. 

He was right, that time they went to the movies even when it was one of the nerdiest movies ever, she enjoyed every moment of it. she even bought them snacks and drinks with her own money. She did not insulted any of the fellow nerd friends of them.  
He was right, she was not the same, she was starting to losing herself because of Fredward Benson..

"Yes.. I like Freddie, yes I´ve changed because of him, is not something I planned, or event wanted to do. But it happened, all right".

"I´m in love with Fredward Benson ans somehow that is making me lose myself, I feel like I´ve lost my mind! She wispeed the last part. Brad sighted and wrapped his arms around her, Sam stood stiff at the sudden contact, but at the end she buried her head on his chest, and took a couple of deep breaths to prevent the tears from spilling. "You know, you don´t have to change the way you are Sam". He spoke quietly, his chin resting on top of her blond curls.

"Yeah right, as if being who I am has taken me somewhere" She let out a bitter laugh, "Look Sam, to love someone you gotta love yourself first" He looked down at her blue eyes. 

"Maybe Freddie doesn´t like you that way but there will be another guy that will love you the way you deserve. I know that" He reassured her, the blond pushed him aside and walked away, closer to the door. "Yeah.. Like who?" She spat "Huh, tell me Brad, who would like a tomboy, a bully? A girl that eats like a pig? A girl that can knock out a truck driver with a cartoon milk? Who Brad?" She yelled frustrated. 

"I would.." Brad said quietly...

Sam was shockedby the green eyed boy´s statement. There he was Bradley Evans a nice, smart, good looking, non tattooed, non on parole guy that like her for who she was, and yet she could not return his feeling because of a certain dork tech nerd, she was in love with. 

"You know the reason I auditioned to be iCarly intern was to be near you" The blond guy took a step closer to her "Sam, you´re funny you´re smart, you´re beautiful, you don´t take anybody´s crap" He smiled, 

"Sure you might eat a little too much, but hey! I love to cook for other people. And the beating up part.. well, we can always join a gym" He offered with a smile. 

She looked at him, her heart beating fast on her chest, "come on Puckett, he is willing to put up with you. How can you not like him?" she thought, "you don´t like him because he is not Freddie" another voice on her head argued. 

"Sam I really like you, and if you give me a chance I would lke to be the one that show you what is like to be loved.." He pleaded taking another step closer to her and her hand on his. 

"Brad, I.." she tried to say something, but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing on hers. 

Brad´s lips were soft and gentle, they had a light taste of guacamole and tortilla chips. His eyes were closed, and he looked so serene and cute, but this was wrong. She didn´t like him that way, for her, Brad was only a friend, and she was in love with Fredward Benson and not Bradley Evans.

"I´m sorry" He apologized, and smiled sadly.

Sam took a step back, her hand landed on her lips, the lips that just a few seconds ago was kissing Brad.

"Yo, Yo.." The door busted open, Sam looked at it jsut to find no other than Fredward Benson in all his geeky glory. 

"Oh, good I found you. Can we talk for a minute?" He asked, and gave her the half smirk, she hated yet found to love it.

Sam looked from Brad to Freddie. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Uh.. Sam?" Freddie called, Brad sighted and turned to the blond. "Hey... go for it" he said with a small smile. 

She nodded and returned a weak smile, "I'm sorry" she apologized to him. The brunette boy looked at them confused, "You guys were so wrong" Sam said with a shaky voice, looking directly to Freddie´s brown eyes.

"I'm not in love with Brad" She smiled sadly, and steped near him. Freddie looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Whaaa, then who?" he asked hoping not to get an arm ripped because he was trying o pry on the blond headed demon in front of him.

Sam grabbed the boy by the shoulders "you" she said with no hesitation. And crashed her lips to his. 

Freddie was too shocked to do anything, his eyes were wide open, his mind shut down, his heart beat was running franticaly, and just like the first time they kissed all those years ago, at the firescape, he felt a spark. 

Something inside of him wanted to wrap his arms around her and returned the kiss with all strenght, and being. But before he could do something the blond pulled away. A silent tear slid down her cheek, and looked away before another tear came out.

"so.. sorry" she managed to said. "S´cool" Freddie repled out of breath.

Sam took his dazed state to make a run for it. Both guys looked at her, neither of them spoke, waiting for her to say something. To clear things, to finaly face her feelings.

But instead she did what she was best at... she ran away...

X

**Author's Note:**

> "I keep running away... Even from the good things..."


End file.
